


Colors

by lunehao



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love, minghao literally barely knows you exist, poor you ):
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14809050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunehao/pseuds/lunehao
Summary: You bear witness to Minghao and his many colors.





	Colors

**Author's Note:**

> ahhh!!!! this is the first kpop thing i've ever written. it's not long and its kinda angsty and monotone but i'm not as comfortable writing fluff and romance so i decided my first work would be something i'm used to writing.

The first time you saw him, he was holding a bouquet of white lilies in his hand. He was crying quietly into his sweater, staining the baby blue a deeper shade; a sadder blue. It was rude, to stare at a boy weeping inconspicuously into his sweater sleeve. Mourning is a private experience, you knew this more than anyone. Despite this - your knowledge and your morals - you did not turn your head when his gaze shifted. Did not glance away when his eyes looked to yours, a dark shade of brown. He was pretty, it didn’t take long to realize this. Although he was bigger than you, he looked delicate, like the china your mom kept locked in a cabinet. Maybe it had to do with the look on his face, or his thin frame. You had but a second to ponder this, though, before he looked back down and pushed past you, soft but begrudging. Watching his frame retreat down the winding street, you wondered if he’d paid for the flowers. He didn’t seem like the kind of guy who wouldn’t.

The second time you saw him, he was laughing. His cheeks were big, bigger than you remembered. His eyes were squished closed, nose stretched wide. The laugh he let out was high-pitched and loud, more a giggle than anything, easy to make out among a chorus of deeper chuckles.

Cute.

It took you a second longer to realize he was surrounded by people, his friends you supposed. 

You’d be lying if you said you hadn’t thought about him since the flower shop. It didn’t necessarily sit well with you, the way he piqued your interest. The sad boy in the blue sweater. This time he presented a different image, though: a smiling boy in a bright yellow hoodie, golden from the sun. You thought that if you had to think of him, at the very least, you could think of him like this: giggling loudly, happy. He never saw you. 

The last time you saw him, he wore a pink button-up t-shirt. It was at the movies, some dumb coming-of-age film your friends wanted to see. You saw him first in the line for tickets. A girl was standing next to him, a date you supposed. You never saw her face but her outfit was pretty: a sunflower dress you’d wear to impress a boy. The second time you saw him was in the movie theatre itself, sitting in the row in front of you. You tried to focus on the screen, boy did you try, but something about this boy and his date was far more intriguing. Half way through the movie he reached out to touch her hand. It was small and dainty, with yellow nail polish and a simple silver ring on her ring finger. Your chest tightened, probably something to do with the room’s air quality. At the end of the movie he leaned in and kissed her. 5 seconds, you counted. Your chest tightened further, making it almost impossible breathe. You should’ve expected this, it was allergy season after all. Next time you’d take some allergy medicine. When the couple made to get up, the boy turned slightly, dusting off stray popcorn from his seat. Glancing up, his eyes looked to yours for the last time, a darker shade a brown. Some cryptic form of recognition flashed across his face before he turned once again, taking the girl’s dainty hand in his and exiting the theater.


End file.
